Wikia War III Batshit Battle
RAP BATTLE NICOLE'S ARMY VERSIS HACKERS! BEGIN! Nicole: I have arrived, to kick this Hacker's ass, you are gonna bring more than 70,000 people? Please you don't have any friends. You know my last name, holy shit, big whoop. Meanwhile you pathetic morons will die by my group. I am fourteen years old, what are you, five? It's time to kick this ugly bitch in the face and make him cry! Jaygay: Please don't try to attack me with your silly little threats. Don't think I'm not smart, I've seen all your threads. I'm the best thing since Anonymous, you can't fight me. SO why don't you go hide back on your little street, your group can't fight mine, I have a Nazi like army. I'm the one who's ugly? Look who's talking, now I'm aout to make this chick stop walking. Alpha: Shut the hell up cyka, you amount to nothing, I'll let you know one thing, we are coming. What do you got? Yourself and a furry? Man, we got the most badass team in history. SO before I leave, let me say my last threat. Ваш жир кусок чертовой дерьмо, Don't ever come back. Skyfall: A furry? Really? Man, best threat ever. Meanwhile, you are from Russia, you commie fucker. I am the greatest, you little teens don't amount to shit. I mean really, you guys are so spread apart no one can defend you precious little Nikki. But it doesn't matter, her corpse is our mission. MaskedManClaus: Woah, you need to calm down. Seriously, sport somethin else than your frown, I mean did you forget your Viagra, and you can't fap now? Dude, you can't beat us, no matter how hard you try, and remember, unlike you we aren't a bunch of Pussies alright. Random Hacker: Hey, watch your mouth kid, you don't want your parents to hear you swear. Or did they kill themselves because of your ugly ginger hair? We have a whiny little bitch, a cyborg and a fuckin communist. I mean really? Do you think you can amount to this? Cronus: Just... stop, your pathetic rapping is making me cringe, why don't you go back in the closet and play with your invisible dick? I am a bisexual bilingual bilblooded biworshipial bibrained freak! Don't you ever mess with Crona, and go back to eating your own skeet! I am younger than all of you, yet I'm the most hardcore. I'll do anything for friends, even if you kill me at my own door. Ugh, I'm high... I gotta go... Trampoline Man Child: FUK U MUTHAFUKA, U R A PATHETIC PICE OF SHEEEEEEET, EM DA BEST HACKA EVA, U CENT BEAT MEH! I'M ABOUT TWENTY YEARS OLD, AND I'M PLAYING WITH MY LEGOS AND CARS, JUMPIN ON DA TRAMPOLINE MAKIN YALL HAVE SCARS, CUM 2 MAH HOOD, WE NO TAKE BADDOP! UGHEHGEHOIEVIEOCOIEVBI FUUUUCCCK! Nicole: Well, it seems my army was way better than yours. All you had were pathetic assfucks with very bad grammar. Take your group of mental shitheads, and get the hell out of my state, GET OUT OF MY COUNTY, MY COUNTRY, AND MY ENTIRE LANDSCAPE! Jaygay: Why don't you shut it now, you puny little girl, and prepare to feel the wrath, of the ALMIGHTY JAYGEL! I'm the best thing since Deathanditslord, you are worst thing since Elvis Presley. Now let me kill you, rape your corpse, and make your heart a trophy. Eyeless Jack: Your bullshit is finally setting my rage off, don't you dare mention my homies and don't ever harm Nicole! I'm a computer whiz, so why don't I do the hacking, or just show your mother your shit you've been doing. Jaygay: Wow, nice rap, you are clearly of bad taste. And I forgot how you looked, with that ugly ass face. You can have DAIL, I don't need a soap. I clearly got my own shit to use to slit your throat. So say goodbye to Nikki, and your own lives. Because I am about to kill you all TONIGHT. WoodenHornets: SHUT UP YOU FUCK, AND LET ME DO THE TALKING. I might not like Gabe that much, but I am disgusted at what you are doing, Your pathetic hacking group is nothing compared to my skill. So lemme call Justin, Nathan, Luke, STOC, Froggy, Stofferex and Fel! Jaygay: Goddamn, anymore people I have to deal with? That's it, I'm done with your shit. I'm about to kill you all, so prepare to meet your ends. I AM DONE WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT, GOODBYE FRIENDS! (explosion) AMFA: Leader: Okay dickbags, it's time to pay. Hacker 1: We are the original hacking Nazi's BEEEEEYACH! So good day. Hacker 2: Yo bitch, u cant even make a gud threat. Hacker 3: AND ALL OF YOU LITTLE SHITS ARE LIKE PETS! Hacker 4: Yo, we are from murica, wut do we have meanwhile? Hacker 5: A dakotain, a german, a yukoslavian, a gingar, a computer fucker. Hacker 6: And some of Jaygay's pedophiles Hacker 7: You all wish for a second chance... I bet you do. All: THIS IS THE END MOTHERFUCKER YOU MESSED WITH THE FACE OF TRUE EVIL!!!!!